TOO HURTS TO LOVE
by yewookie9
Summary: FF oneshot ini terinspirasi dari kisah author sendiri.Main Cast:Lee Sungmin.Penasaran?Langsung baca aja, yah.


**TOO HURTS TO LOVE**

Main Cast :

-Lee Sungmin-

Other Cast :

Kim Yesung

Kim Ryeowook

Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer :

Para cast adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, dan saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Tetapi keaslian fanfiction ini, asli milik saya. Karena fanfiction ini saya buat berdasarkan apa yang saya alami sendiri dan sedikit penambahan.

Warning : Genderswitch

Rate : T

-Story Begin-

SUNGMIN POV

-1 SMP-

Hari ini aku bertemu dengan banyak sekali orang baru karena ini adalah hari pertamaku di junior highschool. Tapi anehnya ada seorang namja yang mampu membuatku tidak dapat berhenti untuk memperhatikannya. Ia tidaklah tampan –biasa saja maksudku- dan tidak juga tinggi, tetapi entah mengapa jantungku terus berdetak tak karuan setiap berbicara ataupun bertemu pandang dengan namja bernama Kim Yesung tersebut. Kami berdua sama-sama sekelas di kelas unggulan. Aku merasa asing di kelas ini, seakan-akan aku telah terdampar di lautan manusia dengan segala talenta dalam diri mereka. Tapi Yesung oppa berbeda. Meskipun ia sangat cerdas, tetapi pembicaraan kami selalu nyambung. Akhirnya kami pun menjadi semakin dekat sehingga dapat dikatakan bersahabat.

-2 SMP-

Sekarang aku sudah duduk di kelas 2 junior highschool. Aku kembali bertemu banyak orang baru karena kelas kami yang diacak penghuninya setiap kenaikan kelas. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu banyak orang baru yang memiliki kegemaran yang sama sepertiku. Aku merasa seperti, ' inilah tempatku seharusnya berada.' Tetapi aku juga merasa sedih karena tahun ini aku tidak dapat sekelas dengan Yesung oppa yang mampu mempertahankan posisinya di kelas unggulan.

Di kelas 2 ini aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja bernama Kim Ryeowook. Kesukaan kami berdua benar-benar sama seperti memasak, menyanyi, makan ice cream, dan masih banyak lagi. Hal ini dengan mudahnya membuat kami menjadi sahabat akrab bahkan aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri.

Selain Ryeowook aku juga mendapatkan teman lainnya, mereka adalah Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Kibum.

-3 SMP-

Tahun ini aku kembali merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Yesung oppa pindah ke kelasku dan Ryeowook. Karena terlalu senangnya aku sampai menceritakan apa yang selama ini ku rahasiakan dari Ryeowook, Hyukjae, dan Kibum bahwa aku menyukai Yesung oppa.

-1 SMA-

Kami semua masuk di sekolah yang sama hanya saja sekarang kami tidak sekelas lagi. Tapi aku cukup senang mengetahui kelas Yesung oppa berada di sebelah kelasku. Semenjak menjadi murid senior highschool, aku, Ryeowook, Hyukjae, dan Kibum jadi jarang berkumpul. Karena jarang berkumpul aku jadi kurang begitu tahu apa saja yang sering dilakukan mereka bertiga. Tapi yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah aku pernah mendapati Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa sedang berduaan. Mereka memang hanya terlihat berbincang-bincang biasa dengan sedikit dihiasi tawa ringan, tapi mengapa hatiku terasa sakit. Aku tahu aku tidak berhak cemburu karena aku bukan siapa-siapa Yesung oppa, tapi apa aku salah jika merasakan rasa sakit ini?

-2 SMA-

Setahun berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan kedekatan Yesung oppa dan Ryeowook. Sekarang aku sekalas dengan Yesung dan Kibum sedangkan Ryeowook sekelas dengan Hyukjae. Aku merasa sangat senang, setidaknya aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Yesung oppa daripada Ryeowook. Tapi meskipun begitu aku masih sering mendapati mereka berdua tertawa dan bercanda bersama.

-3 SMA-

Setengah dari tahun ketigaku di senior highschool kulalui seperti biasa. Bahkan hampir sama saja dengan tahun keduaku hingga dua hari sebelum semester kedua dimulai, Ryeowook menghubungiku.

"Yeoboseyo. Wookie-ah, ada apa kau menghubungiku malam-malam begini?" Ucapku setengah sadar karena baru saja terbangun dari tidurku karena mendengar nada dering ponselku.

"Minnie ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan, tapi sebelum aku menyampaikan sesuatu itu aku ingin meminta maaf padamu."

"Mwo? Minta maaf untuk apa? Memangnya kau ada salah apa padaku?" Tanyaku penuh kebingungan.

"Mianhe, karena aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Aku semakin bingung mendengarkan Ryeowook. "Mianhe, aku juga menyukai Yesung oppa."

Seketika itu juga tubuhku serasa membeku. Aku tidak dapat beregerak maupun mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Dada kiriku serasa ditusuk oleh beribu-ribu pisau. Ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Apa yang selama ini kutakutkan, apa yang selama ini tidak ingin kupercayai akhirnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Hiks, mianhe, jeongmal mianhe, Minnie-ah. Bukan maksudku ingin merebutnya darimu tapi aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini." Dari ujung sana terdengar suara tangisan Ryeowook. Harusnya aku yang menangis tapi kenapa malah dia yang menangis. Di sini aku yang tersakiti bukan dirinya.

"Arra, aku sudah tahu sejak lama."

"K-kau sudah tahu?!" Nampaknya dia sangat terkejut mendengar perkataanku. "K-kau tidak marah?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aniyo. Aku tidak marah karena aku memang tidak punya hak untuk marah padamu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa Yesung oppa jadi aku tidak berhak untuk marah."

Untuk beberapa saat kami hening sejenak, tidak tahu harus berkata apa hingga akhirnya aku membuka suaraku.

"Bagiku tidak masalah jika kau juga menyukai Yesung oppa, karena yang akan memilih adalah Yesung oppa sendiri. Jadi, kau tenang saja aku tidak akan membencimu."

"Gomawo Minnie. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau membenciku untuk selamanya."

"Ini sudah malam, besok juga aku masih ada urusan. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga tidur karena aku juga sudah harus tidur."

"Baiklah. Jaljayo." Sambungan telepon itu akhirnya terputus bersamaan dengan air mataku yang langsung mengalir. Aku tidak bisa menahan tangisku lagi.

Esoknya aku bangun kesiangan karena sepanjang malam kuhabiskan untuk menangis, mataku samapai terasa perih saat bangun. Kulirik wajahku di cermin, untunglah mataku tidak membengkak. Kuambil ponselku dari meja nakas lalu kuketikkan sebuah message kepada Yesung oppa.

**To : Yesung oppa**

**Oppa ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Bisa kita bertemu sore ini?**

Tidak lama setelah aku mengirim pesan tersebut Yesung oppa langsung membalasnya.

**From : Yesung oppa**

**Tentu saja bisa. Nanti sore jam 4 kita ketemu di MoBit saja. Kau mau kujemput atau bertemu di sana?**

**To : Yesung oppa**

**Kita ketemu di sana saja.**

Sorenya kami pun bertemu di MoBit. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal daripada waktu yang dijanjikan. Aku sengaja datang lebih awal agar aku dapat menetralkan perasaanku saat ini. Dari kejauhan dapat kulihat Yesung oppa yang baru saja datang dan langsung berjalan ke arahku.

"Kau cepat sekali datang. Kupikir yeoja selalu datang terlambat jika sedang ada janji." Ucapnya mencoba sedikit bercanda.

"Itu hanya saat sedang kencan, oppa." Rasanya hatiku seperti disayat-sayat oleh perkataanku sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku menganggap ini sebuah kencan, tapi saat ini tujuanku bertemu Yesung oppa memang bukan untuk berkencan. Dan lagi pula, mana ada yeoja yang mengajak namja untuk berkencan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanyanya antusias.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi aku mohon oppa menjawabnya dengan jujur dan serius. Karena menurutku ini sangat serius." Yesung oppa membalas perkataanku dengan sekali angguan. Dia pun mencoba mamasang tampang serius tapi masih ada kesan bercanda dari wajahnya.

"Apa oppa menyukai, ah ani maksudku mencintai Wookie?" Ekspresi Yesung oppa langsung berubah, tidak ada unsur candaan dari wajahnya sama sekali.

"Aku rasa oppa tahukan kalau aku juga mencintai oppa. Aku bahkan sudah mencintai oppa sejak kita kelas satu di junior highschool." Mataku rasanya sudah hampir mengeluarkan cairannya, tapi aku terus berusaha agar tidak menangis dan tetap berbicara sambil tersenyum. Aku memang pernah menyatakan perasaanku saat kelas satu senior highschool, tapi Yesung oppa menolakku dengan alasan masih ingin serius belajar. Mulai saat itu aku mulai merasa bahwa kedekatan Yesung oppa dengan Ryeowook bukan sekedar kedekatan antara teman biasa.

"Minnie,.."

"Oppa cukup menjawabku, apa oppa mencintai Wookie?" Ucapku menyela Yesung oppa.

"Mianhe. Kau benar, aku memang mencintai Wookie." Hancurlah sudah hatiku berkeping-keping. Namun sekali lagi aku berusaha tetap tersenyum dan menahan tangisku agar tidak pecah saat ini juga.

"Gomawo oppa karena sudah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Aku jadi lebih tenang mempercayakan Wookie pada oppa. Saranku untuk oppa, jangan ragu untuk menyatakan cinta oppa pada Wookie. Karena oppa pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban yang membahagiakan."

"Ah, aku masih ada urusan oppa jadi aku harus pergi. Tolong bayarkan minumku ya. Annyeong!" Ucapku seceria mungkin agar kesedihanku tidak dapat terbaca olehnya. Aku buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Yesung oppa, tidak sanggup jika harus bertatapan dengannya lebih lama lagi.

Setelah aku keluar dari MoBit, kutatap punggungnya yang membelakangiku. Ia terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, kurasa ia merasa bersalah.

"Jangan merasa bersalah oppa karena ini bukan salahmu. Ini salahku. Salahku karena terlalu banyak berharap pada oppa." Air mataku akhirnya mengalir bersamaan dengan hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur Seoul. Seakan mengerti perasaanku, hujan pun semakin deras bersamaan dengan tangisku yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku selebar mungkin menuju rumahku, tidak peduli sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak tadi. Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung masuk tanpa memberi salam dan segera berlari ke kamarku. Aku mengunci kamarku dan melompat ke kasurku dalam keadaan tubuh yang masih basah. Kututup wajahku dengan bantal lalu menangis sepuas-puasnya. Meskipun di luar sana sedang hujan deras, aku yakin umma akan menyadari bahwa aku sedang menangis. Oleh karena itu, aku harus menangis sambil menutup wajahku agar suaraku tidak lolos ke telinga ummaku.

Hari itu aku terus mengurung diriku dan menangis di dalam kamar. Hingga akhirnya saat jam makan malam, umma menelepon Kibum untuk mampir ke rumahku dan membujukku untuk keluar dari kamar. Umma bukannya tahu masalah yang terjadi antara aku dan Ryeowook, tapi yang rumahnya paling dekat dengan rumahku hanyalah Kibum. Makanya kalau sedang ada apa-apa denganku umma selalu menelepon Kibum untuk meminta bantuannya.

Kibum yang lebih memilih mengunjungiku daripada menemani sang kuda tercintanya akhirnya sampai di rumahku. Namun bukannya membujukku untuk keluar dari kamar, aku justru menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk ikut mengurung diri bersamaku.

"Yaa, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menarikku ke dalam kamarmu? Setahuku ummamu hanya memintaku untuk membujukmu agar keluar dari kamar setelah seharian mengurung diri tanpa alasan."

"HUWAAH Bummie!" tangisku membahana saat kuterjang Kibum dengan pelukanku.

"W-Waeyo?" tanya Kibum kepadaku. Dari nada bicaranya bisa kutebak saat ini ia sangat khawatir padaku. Aku pun menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi. Ia tampak sedikit tidak percaya, namun melihat mataku yang sudah super membengkak akhirnya ia mulai percaya.

"Mianheyo karena aku tidak bisa memberikan saran apa pun. Soalnya aku tidak pernah mengalami masalah seperti ini." Sesalnya

"Gwenchanayo. Setidaknya perasaanku sudah sedikit lega setelah membagi masalahku dengan sahabatku."

"Jeongmal mianheyo."

"Gwenchanayo!" ucapku sekalli lagi meyakinkannya. "katakan saja pada umma kalau aku sudah tidur dan aku juga tidak merasa lapar. Lagi pula tidak mungkin juga aku keluar kamar dengan keadaan mata yang seperti ini."

"Arraso. Kalau begitu aku langsung pulang setelah menemui ummamu, ne?" tanya Kibum padaku yang hanya kubalas dengan anggukan.

Esoknya, hari pertama kami semua masuk sekolah di semester kedua ini. Awalnya aku berniat untuk membolos, tapi bagaimana mungkin aku sudah membolos di hari pertama masuk sekolah setelah libur yang begitu panjang. Melihat keadaan mataku yang juga sudah tidak terlalu bengkak, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk tetap ke sekolah. Saat di sekolah aku sempat berpapasan dengan Ryeowook saat di koridor, tapi apa daya aku belum siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku pun terus berjalan tanpa menyapanya. Aku terus berjalan hingga suaranya menginterupsi kegiatanku itu.

"Minnie, kau ingat kan kalau besok hari ulang tahunku." Astaga! Bagaiman mungkin aku bisa melupakan hari ulang tahun Ryeowook, sahabatku, hanya karena masalah ini. "Kalau kau ada waktu besok datang ke rumahku jam lima sore ,ya."

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawabku seadanya lalu langsung berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook. Aku langsung meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja bukan karena aku marah padanya, tapi memang saat ini aku sedang terburu-buru. Baru saja sampai di sekolah aku sudah di panggil ke ruang guru. Sesampainya di ruang guru yang kutemukan hanyalah sonsaengnim bersama kedua orang tuaku. Loh, apa yang kedua orang tuaku lakukan di sekolah sepagi ini? Dan kalau mereka memang mau ke sekolah kenapa tidak mengajakku pergi dengan mereka?

"Umma, appa, apa yang kalian lakukan ke sekolahku sepagi ini?"

"Duduklah dulu Sungmin-ssi." Seru Han sonsangnim padaku yang segera kuturuti.

"Begini Minnie, sebenarnya kami ingin membicarakan ini padamu kemarin malam tapi kau terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar tanpa alasan. Jadi kami tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu."

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku seraya menatap kedua orang tuaku.

"Appa di pindah tugaskan ke Jepang dan kita sekeluarga akan pindah ke sana. Tapi mengingat dirimu yang akan segera mengikuti ujian kami memutuskan untuk.."

"Aku ingin ikut ke Jepang." Ucapku cepat memotong perkataan appa. Kedua orang tuaku nampaknya sangat terkejut mendengar keputusanku.

"Mwo?! Apa kau yakin?" kali ini yang terlihat sangat terkejut adalah Han sonsangnim.

"Ne. Lagi pula bahasa Jepang dan bahasa Inggrisku sangat baik, jadi aku rasa tidak akan ada masalah bagiku." Ucapku meyakinkan semuanya.

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan ujian, kau juga akan sangat sulit beradaptasi di sana."

"Itu benar chagi, pikirkan dulu matang-matang. Jangan mengambil keputusan dengan terburu-buru." Ucap ummaku membenarkan perkataan Han sonsaengnim barusan.

Aku tahu, aku mengambil keputusan ini semata-mata agar aku dapat menghindar dari Yesung oppa, Ryeowook, dan yang lainnya. Tapi ini juga adalah salah satu impianku, sejak dulu aku sangat ingin tinggal dan hidup di Jepang. Jadi kenapa aku tidak mengabulkan impianku lebih cepat saja. Lebih cepat kan lebih baik.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Menurutku lebih cepat lebih baik."

"Baiklah kalau memang kau memutuskan seperti itu, kami juga tidak bisa melarangmu." Ucap appa seraya mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Permisi." Aku pun meninggalkan ruang guru dan kembali ke kelasku. Saat di perjalanan menuju kelasku, aku berpapasan dengan Yesung oppa. Sama halnya saat aku berpapasan dengan Ryeowook, aku pun hanya melalui Yesung oppa tanpa menyapanya. Hanya bedanya, akulah yang memanggil Yesung oppa. Ia berbalik menghadapku, ada sedikit senyuman di bibirnya. Kurasa ia baru saja merasa lega karena aku tidak menjauhinya.

"Apa besok oppa ada acara?"

"Besok? Bukankah besok hari ulang tahun Wookie. Memangnya kau tidak mau datang?" jawabnya dengan wajah sedikit dibodoh-bodohkan. Aku kan tanya besok dia ada acara atau tidak bukannya menanyakan besok hari apa.

"Ne, aku tahu dan aku ingin datang kalau sempat. Maksudku tadi apa oppa ada acara sebelum acara ulang tahun Wookie besok?"

"Kurasa tidak ada. Waeyo?"

"Aku mau minta tolong sesuatu pada oppa, bolehkan?" kukeluarkan pose aegyeoku yang paling ampuh yang kutahu tidak akan mempan lagi padanya.

"Baiklah."

"Hehe, gomawo oppa." Setelah berterima kasih kepadanya, kami pun kembali menuju tujuan masing-masing. Hari itu kulalui dengan mengurung diri di kelas bersama Kibum. Selama satu hari itu pula aku tidak lagi bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan Yesung oppa setelah pagi tadi.

Esoknya satu jam setelah pulang sekolah aku langsung ke taman dekat sekolah. Pagi ini kami sudah membuat janji untuk bertemu di taman satu jam setelah pulang sekolah. Kenapa harus satu jam kalau tempat bertemunya dekat sekolah? Tentu saja karena aku mau tampil rapi dan wangi soalnya hari ini kelasku ada pelajaran olahraga.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu?" tiba-tiba suara yang sudah amat kukenal itu menginterupsi kegiatan melamunku di siang bolong.

"Belum. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Jadi kau mau minta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah oppa menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku? Lagu apa saja juga boleh, aku hanya ingin mendengar oppa bernyanyi."

"Hanya menyanyi?" tanyanya sekali lagi memastikan pendengarannya dan hanya kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman. "Baiklah."

_**Saigono kissu wa  
Tabako no flavor gashita  
Nigakute setsunai kaori**_

Ashita no imagoro ni wa  
Anata wa doko ni irun darou'  
Dare wo omotte 'run darou'

You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka dare kato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love  
You taught me how  
You are always

Drrt drrt

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akansegera ke sana. Kau ini cerewet sekali Hyukkie."

"..."

PIP

"Yang barusan itu Hyukkie?" tanyaku padanya dan hanya dibalasnya dengan anggukannya. "kelihatannya oppa buru-buru sekali. Acara ulang tahun Wookie kan masih lama."

"Sebenarnya oppa belum membelikan Wookie hadiah. Makanya setelah ini oppa mau mencari hadiah untuk Wookie bersama Hyukkie. Tapi kan oppa belum menyelesaikan lagunya, jadi oppa akan bernyanyi untukmu kembali sampai selesai."

Drrt drrt

Kulihat ia kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam sakunya. Kelihatannya kali ini hanya sebuah pesan singkat. Karena penasaran aku mencoba sedikit mengintip isi pesannya.

**From Hyukkie :**

**PALLI !**

Ia buru-buru memasukkan kembali ponselnya saat menyadari aku mengintip isi pesan dari Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah berhubung aku lupa sudah nyanyi sampai mana, jadi akan kuulangi dari awal."

"Oppa gomawo." Aku segera menyanggahnya sebelum ia sempat kembali bernyanyi. "Gomawo sudah mau bernyanyi untukku. Lebih baik oppa pergi sekarang untuk mencarikan Wookie hadiah sebelum terlambat."

"Tapi oppa kan belum selesai menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu." Protesnya padaku.

"Aku kan hanya meminta oppa bernyanyi bukan berarti oppa harus bernyanyi sampai lagunya selesai. Lagi pula setelah ini aku juga masih ada urusan makanya aku tidak bisa menghadiri acara ulang tahun Wookie."

"Tapi sebagai seorang namja yang baik seharusnya aku mengantarkanmu pulang." Protesnya lagi masih tidak terima dengan alasanku.

"Untuk apa oppa mau mengantarku pulang kalau aku saja belum ingin pulang, aku kan masih ada urusan lain. Sebaiknya oppa cepat pergi, oppa belum pernah melihat kalau Hyukkie marah bukan. Jadi jangan membuatnya marah karena harus menunggu lama." Aku pun mendorong tubuhnya memaksanya untuk segera pergi dari taman ini.

"Minahe oppa tidak bisa mengantarmu."

"Gwenchanayo oppa." Yesung oppa akhirnya menyerah juga dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di taman itu.

Drrt drrt

"Yeoboseyo?" Jawabku pada seseorang di seberang sana melalui ponselku yang tadi bergetar.

"_**Yeoboseyo chagi-ah, kau ke mana? Kenapa sampai sekarang kami belum melihatmu di bandara? Tadi kau bilang hanya pergi sebentar, semua barang-barangmu yang mau dibawa ke Jepang sudah kami bawa semua. Kau di mana sekarang?"**_

"Sebantar lagi aku sampai, umma tenang saja. Sudah dulu, ya. Annyeong."

PIP

"Taxi!"

-incheon international airport-

"Heoh! Michigetta! Eothokke, kedua orang tuaku di mana?!" seruku super panik . Aku sudah sampai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, tetapi yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah aku tidak bisa menemukan orang tuaku. Aku terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya aku pun menemukan sosok kedua orang tuaku. Tapi karena terlalu senang akhirnya bisa menemukan orang tuaku, akupun banyak menabrak orang-orang yang kulewati.

BRUGH!

"Mianhe." Ucapku lirih lalu segera meninggalkan seorang namja yang baru saja kutabrak. Entahlah dia mendengarku atau tidak yang terpenting saat ini adalah aku sampai di tempat keluargaku.

"Ck! Dasar yeoja tidak tahu sopan santun, bukankah seharusnya ia membantuku membereskan barang-barangku yang berserakan ini." Sayup-sayup aku masih bisa mendengarkan suaranya. Begini-begini pendengaranku sangat baik.

"Gyaa ANDWAE! PSPku tercinta mengapa engkau tidak mau menampakkan cahayamu padaku lagi?!" Ya ampun, namja itu lebay sekali sih. Lama-kelamaan suara namja tadi sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"**PENGUMUMAN DITUJUKAN KEPADA PARA PENUMPANG PENERBANGAN INTERNASIONAL MENUJU JEPANG UNTUK SEGERA NAIK KE ATAS PESAWAT."**

"Umma! Appa!" panggilku pada kedua orang tuaku tepat setelah tersebut selesai diberitakan.

"YAA! Kau dari mana saja?"

"Hehehe, aku habis berpamitan." Aku hanya tertawa sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi putihku.

"Bukankah umma sudah bilang, tidak usah memaksa untuk berangkat hari ini. Kau kan bisa menyusul besok atau minggu depan." Omel ummaku. "Sekarang masalahnya karena tiketmu terlambat dipesan kita jadi harus duduk terpisah."

"Gwenchanayo. Duduk terpisah bukan masalah besar bagiku yang penting kita sekeluarga nisa berangkat bersama. Bukankah tadi sudah ada pengumuman untuk naik ke pesawat, kenapa kita masih berbincang-bincang di sini? Ayo kita naik ke pesawat." Ucapku seraya menarik kedua orang tuaku untuk naik ke pesawat yang akan kami tumpangi.

SUNGMIN POV END

NORMAL POV

-other place-

"Saengil chukahamnida, Wookie-ah." Ucap Kibum pada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo Kibumie."

"mianheyo karena aku tidak bisa ikut pesta ulang tahunmu, soalnya aku sudah terlanjur buat janji dengan Siwon. Jeongmal mianheyo." Sesal Kibum. "Aku juga ingin menyampaikan titipan Minnie padamu."

"Apa ini?" Tanya Ryeowook seraya menerima sebuah surat dari Kibum kemudian membukanya.

"_Saengil chukahamnida, Wookie-ah. Mianheyo karena aku tidak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunmu. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah berada di bandara atau bahkan sudah terbang menuju Jepang. Mianhe aku tidak memberi tahu kalian kalau aku pergi ke Jepang dan terkesan buru-buru. Mungkin kau akan menganggapku menghindarimu dan Yesung oppa dengan cara ini dan kau benar jika berpikiran begitu. Tetapi aku rasa ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagiku untuk melupakan perasaanku terhadap Yesung oppa. Aku harap kalian bisa segera menjadi sepasang kekasih dan bertahan hingga kalian menikah dan menjadi tua. Dan aku harap di saat kalian menikah nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Dan ingat, aku tidak pernah membencimu meskipun kau juga mencintai Yesung oppa. Aku menyayangimu seperti saudaraku sendiri, saranghaeyo."_

Air mata Ryeowook mengalir begitu saja saat ia membaca surat tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan melakikan pengorbanan sebesar itu. Ia bahkan dengan teganya mencintai orang yang dicintai Sungmin, tetapi Sungmin bukannya marah justru merelakan orang tersebut demi sahabatnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Minnie. Hikss ... semoga kau bisa bertemu seseorang yang dapat membahagiakanmu di Jepang."

-incheon international airport-

"Haaah." Sungmin mendesah amat berat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ternyata jarak antara kursi kedua orang tuanya berada sangat jauh darinya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melihat batang hidung salah satu orang tuanya.

"Permisi. Di sebelahmu itu tempat dudukku jadi bisa tolong geser sedikit aku tidak bisa masuk." Pinta seorang namja pada Sungmin untuk menggeser kakinya karena namja itu kesulitan untuk masuk ke bagian dalam kursi mereka yang terletak dekat jendela. Sungmin pun dengan segera menggeser kakinya, sedikit kasihan pada namja tersebut melihat barang bawaannya yang sangat banyak.

"Apa kau perlu bantuan?" tawar sungmin pada namja tersebut yang saat ini sedang merapikan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Oh tidak, terima kasih." Beberapa saat setelah namja itu berhasil merapikan barang-barangnya akhirnya namja itu bisa duduk dengan tenang. Namja itu terlihat mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berbentuk sedikit kotak dan berwarna hitam. "PSPku tercinta kumohon menyalalah, aku menderita tanpamu."

'OMO! Jangan bilang dia adalah namja lebay yang tadi kutabrak.' Batin Sungmin.

"Kalau saja yeoja tadi tidak menabrakku pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Awas saja kalau aku bertemu dengannya."

"Me-Memangnya kalau kau bertemu dengannya kau mau apa?" Sungmin mencoba bertanya pada namja itu dengan sedikit perasaan was-was.

"Akan kusembelih!" jawab namja itu dengan lantang dan tegas.

"MWO?!" teriak Sungmin seketika saat ia mendengar jawaban namja itu membuat semua penumpang pesawat melirik ke arah mereka.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melakukan tindak kriminal hanya karena seorang yeoja menabrakku dan merusakkan PSPku."

"Aku tidak merusak PSPmu, aku hanya menabrakmu!" ucap Sungmin spontan. Sontak Sungmin pun langsung menutup mulutnya tidak percaya bahwa ia telah mengakui kesalahannya sendiri.

"Mwo?! Jadi kau yang tadi menabrakku dan merusak PSPku?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya menabrakmu bukan merusakkan PSPmu."

"Tapi karena kau menabrakku, PSPku jadi rusak."

"Kalau itu bukan urusanku."

"Mwo?! Mana bisa begitu, pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab."

"Lalu kau mau aku bertanggung jawab dengan cara apa?" Ucap Sungmin akhirnya. Sepertinya ia mulai jengah dengan pertengkaran yang jika dilanjutkan terus sepertinya tidak akan ada jalan damainya.

"Kau harus jadi Yeojachinguku sampai aku bisa membeli PSP baru atau paling tidak sampai PSPku selesai diperbaiki."

"Mwo?! Kenapa aku harus menjadi yeojachingumu? Apa hubungannya menjadi yeojachingumu ddengan PSPmu yang rusak? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal, bagaimana caranya aku menjadi yeojachingumu? Dan memangnya kau akan tinggal di Jepang sama sepertiku?" tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi pada namja itu seakan napasnya akan berhenti jika tidak bertanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Yaa! Kalau mau bertanya satu-satu saja. Aku tahu otakku ini jenius jadi bisa mengingat semua pertanyaanmu dengan mudah, tapi kau juga tidak perlu sampai bertanya bertubi-tubi seperti itu. Kau bahkan tidak mengambil jeda untuk bernapas saat bertanya tadi."

"Jangan banyak omong, jawab saja semua pertanyaanku."

"Baiklah, yang pertama. Kau harus menjadi yeojachinguku karena bagiku PSPku adalah yeojachinguku jadi selama PSPku rusak itu artinya aku akan menjomblo jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab." Jelas namja itu cukup panjang lebar. "Sebelum aku menjelaskan yang kedua bolehkah aku tahu namamu?"

"L-Lee Sungmin."

"Baiklah Lee Sungmin-ssi namaku adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan begini kita sudah saling mengenal, kau puas?"

"M.."

"Dan yang ketiga!" potong Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin sempat berbicara. "Jangankan tinggal, aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan 12 tahun hidupku di Jepang dan sepertinya akan berlanjut hingga aku lulus kuliah."

"Neo micheosseo! Bagaimana bisa kau menyebut kita sudah saling kenal hanya dengan berkenalan seperti tadi. Pokoknya aku tidak mau." Tolak Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, tapi jangan harap dompetmu ini akan kembali ke tanganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengancung-ancungkan sebuah dompet pink di depan Sungmin. Kedua mata Sungmin sontak membelalak. Ia berusaha mengambilnya namun Kyuhyun segera menarik kembali dompetitu sehingga Sungmin tidak berhasil merebutnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Kau mencurinya?!" tuduh Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja wajah setampan ini kau tuduh mencuri. Kau menjatuhkannya saat menabrakku. Tidak kusangka yeoja sekecil dirimu punya uang yang banyak juga, kalau uang ini ditukarkan di bank mungkin bisa sedikit membantu untuk memperbaiki PSPku." Ucap Kyuhyun seraya mengeluarkan seringaian andalannya.

"Kembalikan!" Sungmin berusaha mengambil dompetnya kembali tetapi hasilnya tetap sama, sekarang tangannya malah ditahan oleh Kyuhyun berkat usahanya meraih-raih dompetnya sendiri.

"Jadi yeojachinguku dan aku akan mengembalikan dompetmu." Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di depan wajah Sungmin membuat wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hampir tak berjarak. Para penumpang yang dari tadi mengamati mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini. Karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang melihat adegan ini justru mengira bahwa mereka sedang berciuman.

"Baiklah aku akan bertanggung jawab atas PSPmu dengan menjadi yeojachingumu, sekarang kembalikan dompetku." Sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa saat ini wajahnya terasa amat panas, mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah berubah warna menjadi warna merah.

"Nanti saja kukembalikan saat kita sudah sampai di Jepang." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya lalu memejamkan matanya, mulai memasuki alam mimpinya ditambah dengan seringaian yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"YAAA!"

**END.**

Gomawo buat yang sudah baca FF ini tolong di review yah. Sekali lagi FF ini murni dari pengalaman author sendiri. Mulai dari SUNGMIN POV yang pertama itu adalah kisah author sampai SUNGMIN POV END. Setelah itu aouthor Cuma nambah-nambahin supaya endingnya nggak sad ending. Rencananya kalau FF ini banyak yang review author bakalan bikin sequelnya.

Sekali lagi GOMAWO ^_^


End file.
